KHM Secret Reports
by zergvsgenin
Summary: <html><head></head>There's so much more to the new Kingdom Hearts universe that cannot be told through the eyes of the fifteenth and sixteenth...  Square Enix x Shonen JUMP</html>


{Report 01: First Letter}

{World: Amanto Edo}

* * *

><p>Dear Mother and Father,<p>

How is everyone back home doing? I know that it wasn't the best idea in the world to leave home so suddenly, but when I saw that ship at the dock, how could I refuse? I've seen so much here in Japan! It's such a beautiful, diverse and advanced country! I mean, has Jules Verne ever thought of buildings reaching into the [sky], aircraft that maneuver on a dime, movies in a small box, or even enormous, fluffy creatures?

To help with my living here to help out the city I've settled in, Edo, I've taken up employment in the "freelancer" business, which is to say almost any sort of task you can think of. That way, I can get some experience in a lot of different fields if I decide to go to a more "fixed" job. My employer himself can be a bit crabby, but if you get to know him, he's more like a giant, silver teddy bear, to say nothing of the dog. Also, I have a partner who's an [interesting sort of Oriental tomboy], so I'm never left without anyone to talk to here. Basically, every day is an adventure! Don't worry about me, though. I'm well-taken care of and I can handle myself if things get tricky.

I hope you come by to visit sometime! Even with such friends as I've made here, I get a little homesick, so at least find a way to send something over!

Love, _ _ _ _ _

PS: Don't forget to feed [Angelo]!

* * *

><p><em>[sky] – If Only…<em>

"A samurai's sword is never kept within a physical sheath. It is something you sheath within your soul. Even though samurai aren't needed at all in this day and age, still…"

The sun shone into the room where the man lay under the covers of his futon. Two young children were at his side, to his left. The girl wore a light blue, almost turquoise yukata while the boy wore a white top with dark purple hakama. They both looked down at their father, whose strength was ebbing away. He had spent much of his life after the coming of the Amanto trying to preserve his failing dojo. In the process, one could surmise that perhaps he spent too much time and energy on such a feat, especially with the sword ban imposed.

"Whatever the age, there are things that no one should ever forget," he continued. He spoke mainly to his children.

He held up a sheathed sword in his left hand to them and said, "Even if the time comes when you must give up your sword, don't give up the true sword that exists within your soul…"

The boy took the handle of the katana first before gripping the sheath with his other hand. The man started to cough, turning over on his side from the pain of it. "Father!" his children cried out.

He turned his attention to the outside world, looking up at the sky. It was still blue as ever, but now it was populated by fluffy white clouds along with foreign machines built by the Amanto. "If only I could have seen the cloudless Edo sky one last time," he said to himself.

It may have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he saw a figure riding some sort of smaller vehicle across the sky, leaving a trail of light.

* * *

><p><em>[interesting sort of Oriental tomboy] – Let it All Down<em>

If Zexion were many things, Roman wasn't aware that artist was one of them. He caught the Cloaked Schemer drawing out sketches of a girl in the library on a piece of paper. He had made his way over without a sound, startling Zexion when he turned around and causing him to move his arms defensively over the sketches. "These are of no concern to you," he said.

"I kinda figured as much," Roman said. "But one day, you ARE telling me what that's all about. Anyway, have you seen that new Daniel X—Oh. Good Lord."

To him, what he saw walking into the library with a large, leather-bound book was not a pretty sight. "What is that?" he asked, pointing a finger at Eve's hair.

The blonde and the black-hair shot a glance at Zexion, whose facial expression indicated that he himself was unaware of this new development. He, too, was surprised to see Eve's hair kept back in an Oriental fashion. They both wondered just how in the world one could get all her hair underneath what looked like two bowls stuck to her head. If anything, her head looked like more like a cartoon alarm clock, like the one at her bedside except that one didn't have magenta eyes, a nose and a mouth. "Just… No. No, no," Roman said. "No. No no."

"Who, might I ask, did this?" Zexion asked Eve.

Even with her eyes moving side-to-side in thought, she still managed to keep an indifferent expression to her. "Larxene," she answered.

"Why? Why would she do this to you?" Roman asked, still bewildered.

Eve's eyes once again moved to side to side, tracing along the table. It was becoming clear that even she didn't seem to have an answer to the boy's query. "Okay, well, next time you see her, tell her this: 'Let it all down.' And don't let her pull any sort of counter-argument out of her ass. I oughta shove something up there…"

"You do have a point. Keeping her hair short would compromise her abilities," Zexion said.

"Wait, what? Oh right, abilities. Yeah. That's totally the reason," Roman said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Provided this pattern of behavior," Zexion turned to Eve, "One day, you'll just have to humor him and let him run his hands through your hair. He thinks it could be soft."

Eve tilted her head in curiosity as one of the bowls fell off her head, letting a hairfall spill out. Needless to say, it looked rather odd with half of her hair seemingly missing. "I want to smack that bitch so bad right now…" Roman muttered.

* * *

><p><em>[Angelo] – Reminders 1<em>

There wasn't much for the Odd Jobs crew to do, other than what anyone managed to bring with them to the spiraling walkway. Thus, Gintoki made extra sure to sneak in the latest issues of Shonen JUMP, Kagura smuggled a PSP with movies, and Rinoa brought dog toys for Sadaharu.

"So, you said you have a dog back home, where you came from?" Gintoki asked.

"Yes, I do," Rinoa answered. "Her name's Angelo. I wanted to bring her with, but I wasn't sure if I could keep her when I moved in…"

"Good thing you left him. Sadaharu would have crunched—"

Kagura was interrupted by Gintoki kicking her in the head. "Oh, don't say mean things like that!" Rinoa continued. "She's nice when he wants to, like Sadaharu."

The dog gave a bark of affirmation, which echoed slightly in the huge chamber. "Of course, the breed is massively different. Still, playing with Sadaharu is a lot like playing with Angelo when I was younger. Sans the size."

Sadaharu put his head up against the girl, allowing her to put him between the ears, where he liked to be pet aside from underneath his chin. "Well, he's a ladies man, yup," Kagura said. "That's why he gets along with us so well."

"By 'us,' you're referring to you and Rinoa, I imagine," Gintoki said.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Why do I have the feeling that you drop your accent to make a point…? By the way, shouldn't the name match the gender? We're not talking cyborg girls, you know."

"Well, Angelo is just short for 'Sant' Angelo de Roma,' which translates to Angel Saint of Rome," Rinoa noted out.

"Saint? There's nothing saintly about THAT beast!" Gintoki said, pointing a finger at Sadaharu. "If anything, he'd be more like a baseball wonder dog. I can't imagine him having wings. You, on the other hand..."

Rinoa looked surprised and put a hand on her back, where wings resided on her duster. "What're you thinking...?" she asked innocently.

* * *

><p>[Author's Notes]<p>

- As you can imagine, these Secret Reports provide more insight into the universe that I've crafted for purposes of Kingdom Hearts: Memorial. Using the report format from Dissidia 012, they're more focused on being the stuff of OVAs and filler. Nice, but not needed. However, unlike OVAs and filler, this shit's canon and has a place somewhere in the cracks of the story. For example, the Angelo segment takes place during one of the days Odd Jobs is guarding Vexen's lab at the castle. Another note, these don't go ahead of the story in any way (for example, since this was found in chapter seven, it won't detail anything to happen in chapter nine).

- Since Birth by Sleep is ten years prior to the first KH, that hopefully gave me the right amount of leeway for the (possible) cameo in the [sky] cutscene. I just took a gamble when I wrote that in.


End file.
